vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Pantry
Solution #Brace yourself, and accept my sympathies.? This room is horribly tedious. #Collect the Empty Beaker ''and ''Button Parts from next to the safe. #Look at the machine near the safe (hereafter the "dolly machine", because it's on a dolly).? Pick up 4 water containers from the bottom of the machine, then open the drawer on the machine and get the Metal Piece.? As you leave the screen, you'll also get the Warm Drawer. #Combine the Metal Piece ''with the ''Button Parts to make a button, then use it on the hole in the bottom panel of the large machine just to the right of the safe.? Press the button, then examine the top of the machine and complete the minigame to get an Ice Cube. #Put the Ice Cube in the Warm Drawer, then put the Warm Drawer back into the dolly machine and close and open it.? This will thaw the ice and reveal an ID Card. #Put the ID Card into the dolly machine and look at the screen.? Notice a large number of errors are reported. #Move between the two shelves, and open the cabinet to get a Binder.? Then, look down at the wheels of the cabinet, and press the unlocking button on each one. #Move to the right of the rightmost shelf and press the unlocking buttons on the wheels visible there.? Then use the cabinet to slide it to the right and open it to get a pH Chart and some pH Indicator. #Pick up the calendar from the right hand side of the food bank. #Look back at the dolly machine and you'll see five post-it notes attached to the front of it which show dates.? Look each of these dates up on the calendar.? The position of the date on the calendar corresponds to the location of the food drawer for that day.? To open the drawer you will need its coordinates, which can be gotten by counting the row number it is on, and then counting the columns as letters. #Go to the machine to the right of the food bank and enter the five coordinates corresponding to the five days on the post-it notes.? The coordinates you need are: 123 E 3, 456 A 7, 123 B 14, 789 A 6, and 101112 G 6. #While you're here, notice that on the back of the calendar are the words "The day the man was abducted."? Sigma was abducted on December 25th.? Transform this date into co-ordinates using the calendar to get 101112 B 13.? Enter this into the machine and it'll display the file password. #Collect the five ration boxes from the food bank. #Turn to look at the water dispenser near the food bank.? By using the empty beaker on the tap and the pH indicator on the resulting water, then throwing the water down the drain, you can work out which buttons are needed to produce the basic, acidic, and neutral water that needs to be put into the containers.? To save you the hassle: set the button to -2 and collect Acidic Water, +1 for Neutral Water, and +3 for Basic Water. #Put the five ration boxes and the four water containers into the dolly machine and then look at its screen. #You now have to deal with the most painful minigame so far.? The aim is to re-arrange the five sets of boxes to give the correct nutritional values for the five categories of staff.? Unfortunately, the only way to see the correct nutritional values is to look at them in the archive (they were in the first binder you collected), and the only way to see the value of each box is to.. look at them in the archive.? So be ready for a lot of note-taking or a lot of swapping around. Tapping the "data" button underneath a set will show the current nutriton of that set.? However, beware - to return to the puzzle, you must choose the left hand back button.? Choosing the right hand back button will back out of the entire puzzle and lose everything you've done.? Nice one, Chunsoft.? Once you've realised what a pain in the ass this is, here's the solution: #*Swap D's soup for B's fish. #*Swap E's salad for B's pasta. #*Swap C's fish for B's meat. #The screen will now show the escape password.? Put it into the safe, get the items inside (there's no special story item in this one), then open the door with the key.? You found it! Archives Secrets Cooked food: 1 *Twice-cooked pork ::: A Szechuan dish. It is made by pan frying pork, cabbage, bell peppers, and green onions with Doubanjiang or Tian mian jiang for flavor. *Paella ::: A Spanish dish where one cooks rice, meat, seafood, and vegetables in a shallow pot. Seasoned with saffron. *Nasi Goreng ::: An Indonesian dish made with pan fried rice seasoned with sambal, kecap manis, and terasi. *Schnitzel ::: A German dish. It is made by mixing together meat, flour, eggs, and bread crumbs, then frying the mixture in butter or lard. Cooked food: 2 *Yukgaejang ::: A Korean dish. The process involves stewing beef, vegetables, namul, and powdered chili peppers together very slowly. The resulting meat is very spicy. *Borscht ::: A Russian dish. Preparation is very simple: You just stew meat and vegetables together for a long time. The finished meat is garnished with beats and sour cream. *Tom kha gai ::: A Thai dish made by stewing chicken, chili peppers, ginger, and nampula in coconut milk. Very spicy. *Chef's pasta ::: Whatever the chef feels like making. Sometimes you don't know what it is until you take a bite. Sometimes you don't even know then. Have a nice OOO: 2 : Words Zero 3 says before he leaves. : There are a few variations. *Have a nice trauma! *Have a nice trace! *Have a nice trumpet! Free the Soul : An emerging religious organization with a rapidly growing membership. Some figures claim their congregation numbers over a million in countries across the world. : Originally, the organization called itself "Free the Soul of Y," but later dropped "of Y" to become simply "Free the Soul." : The founder of the religion is known only as "Brother," and his true identity is a mystery. Only a small number of the highest ranking members have ever seen him. : The doctrine of Free the Soul demands that its adherents separate themselves from the world, free themselves of lust, and release their souls from their physical bodies, so that they can be purified. Its followers believe that they will be born again as a new race, and that the world will be transformed into a place of equality, with no conflict or poverty. : Considering how "a peaceful world of equality with no conflict or poverty" usually plays out in the movies, they seem like a pretty scary group of people. Myrmidons : Free the Soul is a powerful new religious order dedicated to establishing a new world order, and the Myrmidons are their elite, frontline soldiers in that secret war. The general public knows nothing about the Myrmidons, but their actions have put them on watch lists of intelligence communities across the globe. Rumors say that all Mrymidons have the same face, suggesting that they may all be clones of a single person. No one knows where this rumor comes from, exactly, but I can tell you that it's a very credible source. Brother : The founder of Free the Soul, although he prefers not to be referred to as such. : As a child, he had a younger brother whom he was very fond of. Unfortunately, the worst happened and the younger brother was murdered. Rage and despair filled Brother, and for nine days and nine nights he was consumed by his own misery. On the morning of the tenth day, however, he had a revelation: Mankind was rife with base desires, and needed to be purified so that a new world could come into being. God had spoken to Brother, and given him a mission. : Brother dedicated his life to realizing that mission, and at the age of twenty-six established Free the Soul of Y. He claims that Y is a symbol for miracles. Bracelet: 3 : Here is some information that isn't revealed in the game: : The bracelet put on the left wrists of the nine participants in the Ambidex Game has an important feature that's never mentioned---as soon as it's put on, a needle on the underside activates and inserts itself in the wearer. : That doesn't necessarily mean that it injects a drug, only that it activates and pierces the skin. Maybe there's something on the needle, or maybe there isn't... : All that's certain is that when someone puts on the bracelet, they get poked.Hyphz (talk) 20:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Escapes